This invention relates to a pair of collapsible glasses, and more particularly to collapsible lens frames, connecters, two temples consisting of a front half temple and a rear half temple, all pivotally connected with each other for collapsing to various interesting forms.
Nowadays, conventional glasses generally have their temples of definite length and angle, impossible to suit to various size of the face of a wear, and collapsible glasses are made to collapsible to a small size only, not changeable in its collapsed form.